Monchele Is On
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Just a one shot about this morning's tweet between Cory and Lea. It Just kind of came to me. What was really going on between the two of them when they sent the Tweet for the world to see. Cory/Lea Monchele


**This is just my try at a one shot. It is short. This is after the Tweet that was sent between Cory and Lea this morning. My idea of what was really going on between the two of them when it was sent. This isn't my newest idea. It is just something that came to me in the last hour and a half. I had to go with it and see where it took me. Enjoy!**

Lea and Cory were sitting across from each other at a little coffee shop. This whole not telling anyone they were dating thing was killing them. To their castmates and the directors it wasn't a secret, nor was it a surprise. To the rest of the world, it was something they assumed, but had not been confirmed or denied.

Here they sat with each other outside before going into Paris for the day. Lea got out her phone and tweeted about her plans for the day. Cory just loved that she shared with her fans so much. That was yet another thing to add to the list of things he loved about Lea Michele. He found that there were new things to add to the list daily. She wasn't your normal celebrity that tried to hide her every move, she loved to include them all. Just that morning both of them had been stopped for autographs and photos. They couldn't say no to the people that supported them through their journeys.

Cory then got out his own phone. He looked over at Lea as he got on Twitter himself. He saw her most recent post. He reached across the table for her hand and asked, "Do you want to have a little fun with this? I mean I know we haven't officially came out to the public saying that we are dating, but babe it isn't much of a secret when we can't really keep our hands off of each other. I kind of want to see what comes of me posting something to your post."

Lea chuckled. "I am interested to see where you take this. Knowing you it is going to cause a storm in the Twitterverse. It may just cause Twitter to blow up before it is all over."

Cory snorted. "Of course, babe. You know our fans are the best and they are just looking for the real life Finchel. We are going to have to confirm it before long before they get really upset."

Lea smiled. "You know they call us Monchele right?"

"Yeah and hopefully someday they can call us the Monteiths."

"Cory Monteith! That better not be your way of asking me to marry you!"

"Oh no! I am going to do something when you least expect it and it is going to be as perfect as you are."

"You are such a cheese ball. Is that a promise? Am I going to be a Monteith someday?"

"I can't see you being anything other than Lea Michele Sarfati-Monteith in the future."

"You sure can play with a girl can't you?"

"I'm not playing. Those are my future plans."

"You are a goofball."

"But you love me anyway."

"Of course I do. I don't really think there is anything that could make me stop loving you at this point."

"I'm glad we got that straight. Now let's get Twitter going this morning." Cory started typing away.

Lea smiled when her phone vibrated and it popped up what Cory just posted for the world to see. She chuckled and said, "You are too much. I love that we can mess around with them, but I would love to actually put it out there for our fans. I mean they are the people that have supported us from the very beginning and keep the show going. We wouldn't have had the chance to get to where we are together without all of them had they not taken to the show the overwhelming way that they did."

"I'm pretty sure they already know whether we straight out tell them or not. I mean you were the first one to wish me a happy birthday. Those Finchel Forever posts didn't hide much. Even when we had that kissing scene and you complained about my peanut butter breath didn't really hide anything."

"We weren't even together when the peanut butter thing happened."

Cory smiled. "I know, but you know how those Gleeks get. They don't care they make up what they want to. I mean some of those Fanfiction stories and photo shopped pictures say a lot of the way they feel about us being together. I'm just glad they are right this time. I do have to say that I love our little getaways though. This makes the hiatus so much better. I'm glad I am still going to be part of the show next season just because I get to spend more time with you."

"Aww… Baby, you are amazing. I'm looking forward to where they take things."

"So am I. Just know that I am going to be there whether on the episodes or not. It's me and you, Lee."

"I can't believe that I finally have you to myself. Everything is just so perfect."

"Of course, because I am with you. I just love being able to go wherever I want with you on my arm when it is possible."

"I feel the same way. I can't wait to see where the future takes us. I know it is going to be an interesting ride, but if it is with you I am ready for it."

Cory smiled. "You are so open to everything. I love that about you."

Lea leaned over and kissed him. She asked, "I love that you love that about me. I love so many things about you as well. Are you ready to see where the day takes us?"

Cory grabbed her hand and they left their table. Lea snuggled up to his side as they went to walk down the street. She chuckled as she saw tweet after tweet in response to their little bit of fun saying the same thing. Monchele was on. How very right they were. Monchele was on indeed and it was going to get better from then on. Lea was looking forward to more chances of messing with her fans while subtly telling the man she loved just how much she cared for him.


End file.
